High Times, Hard Times
by Chicago
Summary: It's too late for summaries... Spot/David slash... 1/2 - Spot's POV R&R please!!!


Disclaimer: Don't own them, and probably never will. May own the concept, though.  
  
A.N. WARNING!!! SLASH!!! Spot/David This is a pairing that I really haven't seen much of. The idea for this fic popped into my head awhile ago when I was watching the rally scene and though that Spot and David were holding hands. Alas I looked again and all but one hand was accounted for and there definitely wasn't any hand holding. *sighs* Anyway, here it is!  
  
High Times, Hard Times  
Part 1/2  
By: Chicago, who else?  
  
POV: Spot  
  
I wear a mask. That is the only way that I can be who I am. I am the cold leader of Brooklyn, tough and strong. I am able to make decisions that no one else could make even if they're necessary. Which is why I just told David, Jack and Boots that Brooklyn wouldn't just help in the strike. They had to prove that they were dedicated to this strike before I risk my boys for them. I have no doubt that they'll prove it to me, but if I agreed to help so easily their dedication would not be as strong. They need to know individually that they can do it before they can do it as a group, and that they can do it as a group before they do it as a city.  
Dear God, that was the hardest decision I've ever made. And let me tell you I've made some doosies. It is nearly impossible to refuse anything when you are looking into those clear blue eyes. When I first saw him, quietly standing behind Jack, I found it hard to breathe. It was as if my whole world was turned upside-down. My mask was slipping - shattering even. Almost as if I can truly be myself in front of him, even when I can't in front of everyone else. I'm lucky that I didn't miss the shot I was trying for with Boots shooter.  
I've never felt as complete as the few moments when David was looking straight into my eyes and laying out the reasons that Manhattan needed Brooklyn, aside the obvious. I hated seeing the disappointment in his eyes when I all but refused to help them yet. I also hated being the cause of it, but I can't risk my boys on a pair of pretty eyes. Very pretty, very blue eyes. With flecks of green in them and a ring of very dark blue separating the color from the white. That match the color of his shirt wonderfully, but would match the color of his skin even better.  
Yikes! Don't go there Spot ol' boy. That is not somewhere you can afford to let you mind go right now.. You have more important things to think about. Like the most dramatic moment possible to enter the strike. And how exactly to get David away from the rest of the boys for just a little while.  
  
***later***  
  
I love Irving Hall. There are very few places around that are as crammed with noise and people, yet allow you to be completely ignored by everyone around you. Jack and Sarah are making these little faces at each other as Jack sings along with Medda. At the same time, David and me are, well. were, innocently holding hands under the table. I can't really say it's quite that innocent anymore. I can't say that I really mind that too much either. I caught up with David on the way to the Hall tonight. We talked. We kissed. We did other things that can't be mentioned and keep this story clean. And that is just the way I like it.  
I told David about being the leader of Brooklyn. It's not easy you know. You can't let your guard down for an instant. And that is especially true of the leader of the most powerful territory in New York. I told him that everything I did was in the interest of Brooklyn. My own pleasure came second. But since I met him I just don't seem to be able to stay focused on that. I want more and more to indulge in my own pleasures. Even in these tough times there's a ray of light. David just happens to be mine.  
He's beginning to show me that high times can be always, and hard times can be just as sweet. After all, if not for these hard times, I never would have met him in the first place.  
  
'High times, hard times, sometimes the living is sweet. And sometimes there's nothing to eat, but I always land on my feet.'  
  
A.N. Well, this certainly turned out differently than I expected.  
  
Spot: *grins* I certainly enjoyed it. Especially the part about the- *David's hand finds it's way over Spot's mouth*  
  
David: *blushing* Let's not mention that.  
  
*grins* I have plans for that later. A one-shot perhaps about that talk. And kiss. And, uh, other such things. For lack of a better PG way of putting it.  
  
David: *pales* meep.  
  
Spot: *grins and drags David off*  
  
Not too long guys! I need David to write part two!!!!! *sighs* Boys.. 


End file.
